


Shotgun Shooting

by copsnlawyers (margin_of_error)



Category: Boston Legal, Law & Order
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margin_of_error/pseuds/copsnlawyers





	Shotgun Shooting

*Doink Doink*  
Flat Iron Building  
175 Fifth Ave.  
The Offices of Crane, Poole, and Schmidt, 16th Floor  
Manhattan, New York

"Denny, I am not going skeet shooting with you and the former District Attorney."  
"Party pooper. It'll be fun."  
"I have terrible aim," Alan Shore said by way of an excuse.  
"It isn't every day you get to meet the only Republican District Attorney in New York County, and it isn't every day he gets to meet Denny Crane."  
"It is all about you, isn't it?"  
"Star of the show. Denny Crane." Denny looked at Alan expecting his best friend to come along anyway.  
Alan sighed, "All right, fine. I'll go."

*Doink Doink*  
Lateif Dickerson  
231 Bay Street,  
Jersey City, NJ

"I haven't shot skeet in years," Branch stated.  
Alan was surprised, considering the other man's complete familiarity with all of the equipment.  
"Been about six months for me." Denny said. "Alan's shot at skeet"  
Branch chuckled. "Just shot at? Too fast for you?"  
"Seems so." Alan tried not to let on that he was coerced to join Denny on this expedition.  
"When I was a young man in Georgia, we went duck hunting. I wasn't really that good at it then, missed every duck. Gave me incentive to keep trying. Now I think I'm a decent shot."  
"Duck Hunt? Isn't that something they have for the Wii? Alan, we should get that."

Alan nodded, excelling at skeet shooting virtual or otherwise, was something he was perfectly happy not doing. After getting suited up in their shooting gear, the trio was escorted out onto the range. Branch and Alan used guns provided by the range. Denny, on the other hand, had his own.

"You first, Artie."

Branch stood at the mark and yelled, "PULL!" A skeet went flying into the air, and he shot it down with one round. "Think you can do better?"  
Denny took this as a challenge, then yelled, "OSAMA! PULL!" The skeet flew out, and Denny shot it much further away from where they were, also in one shot.

Branch nodded, almost impressed, and Alan was just happy they seemed to forget he was there. He wasn't getting into this competition between two gun toting attorneys who spent most of their careers on opposite sides of the aisle.


End file.
